Secrets of The Weapons
by Frozen Burrito
Summary: When evil rises again, it's up to a new team of ninja to take them down. Join the new generation of ninja as they search all of Ninjago for sacred weapons before evil gets a hold it first.
1. Episode 1: Dog

Four ninjas dashed among tree tops in different colored gi. Each in red, yellow, blue, and white. In the hands of the blue ninja had in his hands a mystical mysterious plate. "Sian, you said retrieving the Yata Mirror would be a breeze. Whatever happened to a breeze?" yelled the white ninja. "Calm down Kaz, just because there are a bunch of samurai chasing us doesn't mean we're in trouble." replied Orochi. "Hey guys we're almost at the shrine! Are those samurai still chasing us Kaz?" said the red ninja. Kaz, the white ninja, stopped and ran up a tree. He looked over the clearing. He headed down to join the rest of his ninja brothers.

Sian gave the plate to the red ninja."Looks like we lost 'em, is the Yata Mirror safe?" Kaz called to the red ninja. "It's safe with Z." answered Z to Kaz. A man in a red and silver ninja gi was waiting at the shrine. "Did you retrieve the Yata Mirror like I asked?" The man with spiky brown hair asked. "Z's got it right here for ya sensei dad." Z handed the Yata Mirror to the sensei. "Superb job all four of you. Once we have all of these artifacts retrieved, Kuro won't be able to destroy Ninjago like he plans. Now you four, get some rest." As they were dismissed by the sensei the four ninja headed off towards their room.

Sian was the first to jump on his bed. He removed his mask and hugged his pillow. He had black hair and clear blue eyes. "Aah. I've missed you dear pillow." he whispered to his pillow. With a jolt he threw his pillow against the wall. "Crap, now i sound just like dad." He lay flat on his bed staring at the ceiling. Z pulled over his masked and laid down on his bed with his arms crossed behind his head. He had spiky reddish-pink hair and amber eyes. "Do you really dislike your dad Sian? Z is cool with his dad." "Pff! That's just 'cuz you look like him-" "Look who's talking!" Kaz cut him off. He had black hair with brown highlights,but had darker blue eyes. "You're the only one in the family who looks closest to dad." Kaz snickered. "I'd probably like him more if I were lightning too. How come you got to be lightning and you're a white ninja? I doubt that lightning is even white!" Sian closed his eyes and turned against the wall to sleep.

"Actually white can create the different colors of the color spectrum, so basically lightning can do just the same, considering it being white light too. So yah, that's basically it." Kaz put his hands on his hips. "We should get some sleep now guys. Today's mission was without-a-doubt exhausting." Orochi had thick black hair held together in a ponytail, and dark gray, almost black, eyes. Orochi fell asleep in an instant. "Orochi's right. Z also wants to sleep." Z pulled up his covers and fell into a deep sleep. In an hour everyone was asleep. Everyone except Sian. When Sian made sure everyone was asleep he got out of bed. He tiptoed silently towards the door. "Goin' somewhere Sian?" Kaz looked confused at Sian. Sian slowly turned around. _Gottta think of something quick!_ "Ahh-uhhh, you are dreaming." said Sian with motions of his hand. "Sian we both know we're awake, come on, i'm not dumb." Kaz folded his arms across his chest. Sian dropped his hands. "So you gonna answer my question?" Kaz pressed on.

Sian glared at Kaz, feeling angry due to his twin brother's persistence. "Uhh, just getting some warm milk. Couldn't sleep." Right away Kaz responded "You're lying." Kaz shot Sian a hard look. "You're sneaking out again!" Kaz stood up. "I have no idea what you're talking about." Sian leaned against the door. Kaz and Sian glared at each other for a long time, until suddenly, Sian dashed down the corridor. Kaz quickly chased after him, still in his pajamas. Sian was just a couple meters ahead. _I haven't mastered Spinjitsu yet, but its always good to try._ Thought Kaz. "Ninja-Go!" Sian skidded to a stop and watched what his brother was doing. "Kaz what're you doing. We still don't know Spinjitsu well!" Sparks of lightning began to build up around Kaz. "I'm doing it! I'm really doing it!" For a few seconds Kaz formed a white tornado. Sian watched in awe. "I'm doing-" he was cut off when the tornado exploded and he plummeted against the wall and hit the floor. Sian observed him for a while. Kaz groaned. Sian stared hard at him, then found out Kaz was okay. "Whew! For a second I thought you killed yourself." Sian turned around to run again, but was stopped by his father who had an eye-patch on. "What are you and your brother doing up so late?" he demanded. "Uhh. Getting milk?" Sian lied.

Sian and Kaz were punished by their father by having to clean for the rest of the night. Sian slowly swept up dust and dirt with a frustrated look as Kaz washed the windows. Sian growled. "We wouldn't have been in this mess if it wasn't for you. You couldn't just mind your own business like a normal person, thunder head." Kaz glared back at Sian. "Maybe if you were asleep like everyone else, I wouldn't have to, Mudkip!" Sian took a step forward. "Oh you did not just say, what I think you just said!" Kaz dropped his towel. "Hey Mudkip, why don't you use water gun on some of those dishes." Kaz smirked. "Oh now you took it too far!" Sian threw his broom at Kaz like a spear. Kaz dodged and the broom got stuck in the wall. Sian darted at Kaz with a flying kick. Kaz dodged and counterattacked with an elbow to his brothers head. After Sian recovered, he glared back at his brother.

Sian charged at Kaz and threw a left hook. Kaz blocked, but got pushed back a bit from the force. After shaking his arms from the pain, Kaz kicked Sian on the floor and put his fut on his neck. "Are you done, or do you still wanna fight?" Kaz and Sian glared at each other. Sian sighed and Kaz helped him up. "Now let's finish cleaning so we can get some shut eye." Sian smiled and removed the broom from the wall. More pieces from the wall crumbled off. "Okay we really need to cover that up." said Kaz. Sian nodded.

The next morning, Kai and Jay came to wake the four ninja up. "Aye! Wakey, wakey, eggs and bakey boys!" said Jay when he flickered on the lights. "No for real, Zane made eggs and bacon for breakfast. It's a real treat." Sian angrily got up. "Shut up, will you dad!" Jay glared at Sian. Sian flicked him off. Jay gasped in disgust. "Hey!" Jay replied. Orochi walked to the bathroom, followed by Z. Kaz did some stretches and walked in to the bathroom. Sian punched his dad in the face and ran to the bathroom and locked the door. "Shian dih you really...?" asked Kaz with a mouth full of toothpaste. Sian blocked the door with an embarrassed smile.

After the ninja freshened up that morning Z went out to talk with Sian. "So Sian." said Z as he started beating up a training bot. "You wanna tell Z what you do when you sneak off at night?" Sian was practicing his kama skills on another training bot. Sian kicked the bot away. "What are you talking about Z?" Sian nervously asked. Z kept on hammering the bot away with his fists. "Oh you know exactly what Z is talking about." Z upper-cut the bot onto the floor. Sian swung his kamas scarring the bot. Sian decided not to answer. "You think Z doesn't know when you sneak out all the time at night. Z isn't dumb you know." Z tore off the training bot's head and wiped sweat off his forehead.

His spiky bright reddish-pinkish hair was soaked with sweat. Sian dug his kamas into the head of his training bot. "Fine you got me, but don't tell Kaz anything that I tell you, okay?" Sian sat on the malfunctioning, smoking training bot. "You have Z's word." Promised Z. Sian hesitated for a moment then let out a sigh. Sian whistled a tune. Z looked confused, but got up when he saw a figure running towards Sian. It was a small dog. Sian carried it up as it licked his face. "O-kay thats -e-nough boy." Z stared at the dog for a moment. "Z's confused, explain." "This is... actually I haven't named him yet, but anyway when I was brushing my teeth one night and I caught him digging in the trash." "So that's what's been making the messes. Z understands." Sian tenderly looked at the puppy. "He reminded me so much of Pretzel my old dog... that..." Sian looked down. "Z heard enough. Don't worry Z'll keep it a secret." Sian looked at Z. "Thanks man." Sian whispered into the puppy's ear and the puppy ran out.

Orochi and Kaz came out of the temple and onto the training grounds. "Are you guys ready to learn some spinjitsu?" Asked Orochi. "Sensei Kai's out on a mission with my dad, and Zane's babysitting Blake." Said Kaz. Z shrugged and got ready to do the training course. "So Orochi how do we do this?" Asked Sian. Orochi did not reply,but pointed to the training course. "How come we have to do the training course while Orochi just watches.?" Asked Sian with an angry look. "Because Orochi knows Spinjitsu and Airjitsu. I know Z's jealous too." Answered Z.

Z sighed and walked up to the start of the training course. He stared intently at the swinging axes and rotating maces. The others watched as Z darted passed the entire course in record time. Kaz stared in awe. "He has Z's dad's blood in him." Bragged Z. "Z it's your turn." Orochi looked at Sian. "What?! Uhh, Z'll go after Kaz, okay?" Sian looked nervous. Orochi put his hand on his chin and looked at Kaz. "It's fine." Said Kaz. Kaz walked up to the start of the course. He suddenly recalled what happened a night ago, and how he had done Spinjitsu for a split second. Kaz blinked and he turned into a tornado and went through the entire course. Orochi smiled and nodded. "Show off." Said Sian as he walked to the start of the course. Sian went into a running pose and dashed through the course. When he thought he made it to the end, a pole shot him up into the air. The others gasped as Sian came falling from a hundred feet.

Orochi did Airjitsu to fly up and catch Sian. As soon as they landed Sian fainted. Later that day, Orochi and Kaz sparred for a long time as Sian recovered. Sian walked in front of the shrine and sat on a stone looking out unto the forest. He whistled a tune and a puppy darted towards him and began licking his face. "Hey boy, how are you?" The puppy barked twice. "That's great pal, hold tight I have some dinner leftovers for you." Sian quickly ran in the temple into the kitchen and took his plate, before Nya and Zane, who were cleaning up, could notice. Sian darted back to the front of the shrine and lowered the plate for the puppy to eat. Sian smiled as he watched the small puppy eat.

That night he heard the puppy whimpering outside his window. He looked out the windows and saw a dark figure looming over the helpless dog. Sian gasped and ran out as fast as he could. He slid to a stop as he noticed the blood on the dog. "No!" The dark figure laughed and vanished into thin air. "Hold in there boy i'll get help." Sian wiped the tears from his face and brought the dog inside. He used his shirt to cover the dog's wound. He rushed to his parent's room. "Mom, I need help quick!" Nya slowly woke up, but when she noticed the bloody white dog she shot up and ran towards Sian. She grabbed the dog and ran to the kitchen. Sian followed. She gently laid him on the dining table and removed the bloody shirt. "The wound is still open. How did this happen?" Nya observed the cut. "I-I don't know, mom. I j-just found him outside bleeding, but... there was someone there. It was just a strange dark figure, and... it disappeared." Nya ran the water from the tap and poured some on the wound. Sian watched his mom carefully. She controlled the water and used it to heal and close the wound.

Nya let out a huge breath. He's fine, but the wound isn't done healing. Nya and Sian sat down. "Do you know this dog?" Nya asked her son. Sian was reluctant to answer. "I found him digging in the trash a couple weeks ago. He looked starved and hungry so I secretly fed him leftovers from whenever we had dinner." Nya slowly nodded. "That's all I needed to hear." Kaz was waiting at the door along with Orochi. They both sat down. "You knew, how?" Asked Sian. "Twin telepathy." Kaz tapped on his head. "So, what do we do with him?" asked Kaz. Sian rubbed his eyes and shook his head. "We'll just leave it here until the wound finishes healing." Sian stared at the puppy that lay limp on the table, its skin as pale as I vampire. "I'm not sure about that." Orochi pointed to black symbols that spilled out of the dog's wound and covered his body.

"What the hell!?" Sian jumped to his feet. "Their curse signs, but I don't know what type. By the way hon, watch your voice and your language people are trying to sleep." said Nya. Sian ignored what she had said. He was too focused on the curse signs. "What do we do!?" Sian frantically asked his eyes wide and full of tears. The puppy started shaking and whimpering silently. "Oh no. I have to administer an antidote right away!" As Nya darted out of the kitchen a short golden haired boy walked in. He was rubbing his eyes. "What's with all the hubbub?" he said lazily. He looked at everyone in the room, they all had serious expressions. "What's going on?" He asked with a concerned look. Orochi opened his eyes and signaled with his head towards the table. The boy casually walked over to the table and saw the dog lying there and cursed seals all over his body.

"So. big deal?" Sian took his hands off of his face and glared at the boy. "Are you out of your mind, Hikari. My dog is dying, and apparently you don't give a shit!?" Hikari still had on a casual face. He looked at the dog. "Dad taught me how to fix things like this." Hikari clapped his hands together and started rubbing them until they shone a brilliant gold. All the ninja watched in awe. He hovered his hands over the dog's wounds. Within seconds the wound sealed and the curse symbols disappeared. Everybody just stared. Hikari sighed and went back to bed. Nya walked back with a sad face on. "I'i'm sorry Sian, but there was no cure." She looked up and saw the puppy rapidly licking Sian's face. "But how!?" He Nya frantically asked. "I read flipped through every single page in the book of healing." "Maybe they should've added Hikari into there." Sian said beaming at his puppy. "Hikari did this?" Nya looked dumbfounded. Kaz ran his hand through his hair. "So what' his name, bro?"

Sian stared at his puppy long and hard. "How about... Inugami?" Inugami started licking Sian's face. "Of course naming it " _dog god_ " would help it feel superior. "Bump all this i'm goin' to bed." Kaz folded his arms behind his head and walked down the hall to his room. "You and Inugami should get some sleep too. Training starts early tomorrow, and we have to go hunting for another artifact." Orochi walked away too. Sian turned around, Nya was already gone. "Let's go get some rest boy."

That night everyone slept, while wondering how Hikari had performed such a miracle.

* * *

 **Sian: Hi guys, it's the gang here, and first of all we just wanted to know how you guys felt about this episode.**

 **Kaz: And how I beat up my brother too.**

 **Orochi: Aside from all that if you want to know what "the shrine" is its just a magical shrine with a hidden temple when you walk through it. Only things that aren't cloaked with evil can enter.**

 **Z: Make sure to leave some pros and cons in the review,and stick around for the next episode, you just may like it. Z knows he will.**

 **Z throws on some 3-D glasses and shoves popcorn in his mouth.**

 **Sian: Hey don't eat it all! Baka!**

 **Orochi: This has been the first episode of Ninjago: Secrets of the Weapons**

 **All: And Domo Arigatogozaimashita.**


	2. Episode 2: Yukan'na Hikari

Hikari woke up that morning forgetting about everything that happened a few hours ago. Orochi was waiting at the door for him. "Your first day of training with us is today." Orochi smiled. Hilarious rubbed his eyes. "Ehh." He responded. Lazily, Hikari trudged to the bathroom to freshen up. he looked at himself in the mirror and how undone his hair was. He picked up a brush and started to smooth it out. He smiled at the mirror and said "Much better." After he switched into his ninja gi he headed to join the others who were sparring in a free-for-battle. Orochi was observing from the sidelines. When he heard Hikari's footsteps he slowly turned. "Aah, Hikari, you're finally ready to join us. You could go ahead and join them in a taijutsu free for all battle. Hikari crossed his arms. "But wouldn't that be cheating?" Orochi looked confused. "I'm on a higher league than them, so basically they'll just die out there." Orochi grinned. "Why don't you prove it to me out there then?" Orochi jutted his head towards Kaz, Sian, and Z. Hikari sighed and walked up to them.

"Look who decided to join us." said Z as he glanced at Hikari. Sian turned to face Hikari. "Did I ever get to thank you for healing Inugami?" Sian smiled at Hikari. "Don't mention it," Hikari shrugged. "Anyway, i'm here to join you guys for about a three vs one." "Sure, but aren't you like 15 though, won't that be unfair because we're 16?" asked Kaz. "Oh, I guess you first then." Hikari brushed his hair from his eyes and got into a fighting position. The others did the same as well. Orochi waited for what was going to happen next. Suddenly Sian and Z charged at Hikari. Hikari just stood there waiting for the right moment to engage. Sian first threw a punch.

Hikari dodged, tripped him, and flipped over Z. Z then stumbled in surprise and tripped onto Sian. Kaz was waiting there quietly. Hikari didn't come any closer. he knew that even if he was as strong as any elite warrior, Kaz was second to Orochi in fighting skills. _If I don't beat Kaz, I'll never be able to beat dad._ Without warning Kaz charged with a sweeping kick. Hikari jumped, threw a punch, but Kaz was quick to react. He grabbed Hikari's arm and threw him backwards. Hikari did a backflip and slid on the dusty ground with all fours. He got back into his fighting stance, but it was different. Kaz looked confused at first, but then chuckled a little. Hikari quickly sprung off of one foot and threw a punch at Kaz, now standing on one foot. Kaz caught it, but Hikari used his free leg and kicked Kaz's chest. The force of the impact blew them both backwards. Kaz coughed a bit with his hand over his chest.

"Can you like get off of me dude?" said Sian to Z. "Sorry, Z's still a bit dizzy." Z got off of Sian and helped him up. Now let's go help Kaz. Sian charged first and threw a punch at Hikari. Hikari moved his fist away, and kicked him over. Suddenly, Z came with an aerial kick. Hikari dashed to the side and did a back kick on him. Sian caught him just in time before Z fell. Kaz then charged with a punch. Hikari blocked, but Kaz threw another. Quickly, Hikari lifted his left shin to block the other aimed at his stomach. Hikari then grabbed a hold of Kaz's wrist and threw him to the side. While Kaz was struggling to get up. Hikari did a giant leap in the air and came down bringing a hard kick. Prior to the impact, Orochi seemed to have appeared out of nowhere and blocked the kick. After the impact, a huge blast of wind swept Sian and Z backwards into the wall of their room. "Ow, what kind of hellish kick was that." asked Z as he was slumping upside-down on the wall next to Sian.

Hikari quickly leaped back, skidding to a stop. He wiped sweat the sweat off of his forehead, and massaged his wrists. Orochi put one hand on his hip. "You have amazing skills, but make sure you save it for when we hunt for the kusanagi sword." Orochi helped Kaz up. _Damn, I need to get stronger, if I want to finally defeat dad._ Hikari clenched his fist in front of his face. Orochi looked over at Sian and z who were recovering the blast of wind. "You guys should go rest," He said looking at all of the ninja. "We'll set out in an hour." Orochi walked inside.

Hikari took off his shirt and plumped onto bed. He thought about the last time he tried to face his father, when he was 7. _"Hikari you're not in shape right now. Just because you've perfected the phoenix doesn't mean you're ready yet." Hikari frowned at the older blonde. "Yah, why don't you face me right now?" Hikari challenged. "Listen, Hikari just a few more years of-" Hikari suddenly came at the man with a flying kick. The man vanished and reappeared behind Hikari. Hikari quickly turned and rapidly threw many punches. However, none of them hit due to the man holding down Hikari, by placing his hand on his head. "Are you done yet?" After a while Hikari grew tired of the punches and stopped. he fell backwards on his rear. "Aagh. That's not fair! You're too tall." Hikari complained with his arms crossed. "Don't be too upset Hikari, you know what, let's go inside and eat some cookies that mom made huh?" Hikari lightened up a bit. "Okay!" together they both walked into the little cottage in a few yards away from them._

Hikari smiled, turned over, and fell asleep. Later everyone put on new gis they prepared especially for the mission. Hikari wrapped white plaster around his arms. He connected a pouch of kunai and shuriken to his pants. He put on his scarf, pulled up his mask, and tied around his headband around his head. As he was leaving he noticed his dad's old hat on his dresser. He stared at it for a while, put it on, and ran out. The team was already assembled. The rest had on the same color-coded gis, but had black finger-less gloves, and no scarf. "We ready to head out, team?" Orochi asked. "Yes!" They all replied. Orochi gave them a signal, and they all dashed out in a flash. Orochi hung up scroll, which left a message of where they went. Orochi then zoomed out behind them.

"Do you guys remember the location of the grass cutter sword?" Sian asked the others as they dashed through trees. "Yah, its just at the edge of the forest." Replied Kaz. "Good, cuz I didn't remember." said Sian. "Dumb ass!" called Kaz. Once the grass palace came into view, Hikari gave the others a signal to stop. he then pointed to the front of the palace. There were samurai departing from the palace, the leader was carrying the Kusanagi sword in his hands. "Looks like they have what we need." said Sian. "How are we going to get it, we're outnumbered." said Kaz. "Don't worry i'll go for the sword, you guys take on the others." said Hikari. "wait-" before Z could finish Hikari already jumped off and dashed towards the leader.

Z grunted and the three of them dashed towards the mass of samurai. Hikari pulled out his golden blade and lunged at the leader. He was quick to react and used the Kusanagi sword to block the attack. "Aah. The ninja of light, hmm?" he said. "I'm not here talk, we my friends and I need that sword you got there. The leader laughed for a brief moment. "Then i guess you'll have to take it from me then." Hikari glared at him and clashed with their blades. Meanwhile, Z was slicing away a bunch of samurai with his katana. Sian was not so far away from him. He dug his kamas into a bunch of samurai, and snapped some of there necks. At the same time Kaz was behind him swinging his double-sided blade deflecting the swords. he stabbed some and kicked the rest away. "Aagh, there's so many. Kurai really was prepared this time huh?" Sian called to Kaz. Kaz didn't respond, due to him having to fight off multiple attackers at used spinjitsu to clear the way to Kaz, and helped him fight off some samurai.

Hikari swung his blade extremely fast at the leader. In response the leader blocked them all with the Kusanagi sword, then slashed Hikari away. Hikari dropped his blade and got hit into a tree. Blood stream down from his head. He stood up. "Is that all you got?" Hikari and the leader stared at each other as fighting continued in the background. In a split second, Hikari darted across the field kicking the samurai leader into a wall of the grass palace. The grass cutter sword laid where the leader used to stand. Slowly Hikari picked it up and examined it. "Whoa..." he said as he noticed the sharpness of the blade. Next he trotted over to where his blade "Seinaru Hikari No Ha." Hikari then looked at the samurai who was now getting up from the rubble in the wall. He drew his sword.

With the Kusanagi in his left hand, and the Seinaru Hikari in his right, he was ready for the real fight. He adjusted his hat on his head, then charged with both blades at his side. The leader lifted up his blade to strike, but Hikari quickly maneuvered and went behind him. All the leader could do was turn his head 90 degrees, before both blades were inserted in his back. Hikari removed the blades as the armored warrior fell to his knees. He shook the blood off, then kicked over the pale body. Hikari stared at him for a while, then looked at the battle that was happening between his team and the other samurai.

Several bloody dead samurai bodies decorated the plains in front of the palace. Kaz was struggling to push against the sword of an attacking samurai. In another corner Z was doing his best to quickly pound his fist into exposed limbs of a samurai's armor. Sian was trying to hold back his tears as the metal fists of several samurai hammered him all over his body. Hikari didn't know who to help first, they were all in more trouble than they could handle. Then suddenly, as if an angel had come from the sky to rescue them, a yellow ninja was seen in the air, making his landing. The ninja briefly glanced at Hikari as he landed. Hikari smiled, after realizing Orochi had finally made it to the battle field.

He landed in front of Sian, and without using any weapons whatsoever he quickly punched and kicked away a dozen of samurai without breaking a sweat. Sian fell on his rear, trying to recover from the pain. Orochi then ran to quickly assist Z. He pulled out his Onmoyo-gatana, and stabbed and slashed all the samurai attacking Z. As he went to assist Kaz, he dug his blades into two samurai blocking his way. He then guarded Kaz by standing in front of him. Many samurai from all directions began to advance closer to Orochi and Kaz. Orochi glared intently at the samurai as scales began forming around his eyes. He sped faster than the speed of sound and sliced the throats of all the samurai left. He skidded to a stop and the scales disappeared.

Hikari, who was watching from afar, walked up to Orochi and thanked him. "Thanks Orochi, we were extremely outnumbered over here." Orochi smiled. "So, I noticed." The other three limped towards Orochi and Hikari. "Thanks man, Z nearly died. I mean, look how red Z's fists are." Z revealed his hands, which lacked gloves. They almost reached the redness of his hair. "I think I broke my leg." said Sian with his arm around Kaz for support. "Look at this place, its a graveyard." Said Kaz as he glanced at the many dead samurai. "We'll take care of that later. Anyway, give me the Kusanagi sword, Hikari." Orochi held his hand out. Hikari gently placed it on his hand. "Well done team. This deserves a reward." The others smiled. "Judging by the state you're all in, I guess you could take a break from training for a few days." "Yah!" Exclaimed Sian. The others were too tired to say anything.

When they reached, the inside of the shrine, Nya, Jay, Kai, and Zane quickly ran up to them. "We saw the scroll you left." Said Nya. "We are a little worried about you guys." Said Zane as he led Sian to a seat so he could examine his left leg. "You guys had some fight, huh?" Said Kai as he tussled Z's hair. "You're all beat up, but you still managed to retrieve the sword. Excellent work indeed." Nya smiled as she sat next to Sian. Jay slowly strolled towards Sian. "How ya feelin' champ?" Sian didn't answer. Jay and Nya both looked concerned. "Sian, your cousin loves his father a lot, and you should appreciate yours just as much." Nya laid a hand on Sian's soldier. Still no reply. "Let me see your leg." Said Nya trying to change the subject. Jay walked away.

Zane headed over to Orochi. "Orochi, you never cease to surprise me." Zane beamed. Orochi returned it as he heard the praise. "You lead your team well, and care for them too. Just like how your father did. Wish he could see you now." Orochi's smile faded. "I know how you're feeling right now Orochi. We all miss him too." Zane patted Orochi's shoulder. Orochi walked over to Kai and Z, and gave Kai the Kusanagi sword. They both traded nods, and Kai walked away to keep the sword.

Hikari stood silently at the entrance to the shrine. His father was gone, on a mysterious journey he said nothing about. He wiped a tear off his cheek. When he looked up, everyone was gathered around him, giving him a look of reassurance. Even, Inugami. He smiled as Nya walked up to him. "You got a little blood on your forehead, hon." She pulled out a handkerchief from her back pocket and wiped the blood of his face. Hikari then walked to his ninja brothers, and together they headed to their rooms. Hikari's only being across from the other's.

He thought about his dad smiling. _Just need to get stronger..._ "How did today go big bro?" said a voice opposite the side of Hikari's bed. "I don't really I have to say is that it was one to remember. Now that's for sure." Hikari replied. "Big bro, when do you think daddy'll come home?" She asked again. Hikari hesitated for a moment. "I guess, only time will tell." Hikari answered. "Oh." The girl sounded sad. "Don't be so down. we can handle ourselves without dad all the time. We have each other, Nissho, and that's all that matters right now." Hikari tried to reassure her. "Oh, okay." Nissho sounded happier. "Just keep your spirit high Nissho, just keep your spirit high." Hikari smiled. "I love you big bro." She replied. "I love you too, sis." They both slept peacefully that very night.

* * *

 **Orochi: Thank you guys so much for reading this. It means a lot to us that you actually enjoyed this series.**

 **Sian: Especially when secrets are going to be revealed throughout the entire series too.**

 **Z:Like Hikari has a sister, bet you didn't think that, huh?  
**

 **Kaz: Have you guys forgotten we have a day off tomorrow?**

 **Sian: Yah, it's gonna rock!**

 **Hikari: _Notarin._ It's not like you're able to do anything on crutches.**

 **Sian: Oh yah.**

 **Orochi: We really enjoyed this episode too, and hope you can join us again next time.**

 **Z:Maybe we can find out more about Hikari's sister, hmm?**

 **Z nudges Hikari.**

 **Hikari:This has been Secrets of The Weapons and...**

 **All: Domo arigatogozaimashita!**


	3. Episode 3: No Day Off Today

Kaz was the first to wake up that morning. He walked into his parents' room to check on them. Jay and Nya bot slept peacefully on their bed, while Danz was asleep on the floor. Kaz brushed his teeth, showered, fixed up his hair, got on his white hoodie, white joggers, and white sneakers, and headed to the living room. _Yah, day off._ He jumped back onto a brown couch and flicked on the TV. On the TV, DNN was on. "This is 6:25, and i'm Lisa Karey, reporting DNN news. To begin today our top story is Lord Imay has risen to power as New Ninjago City's dictator." Kaz squinted his eyes. "A new dictator?" Kaz was nervous and confused. He turned up the volume. "For a few months now, President Borg has gone missing, so Lord Imay has taken the spot as dictator." Kaz thought long and hard. "The president is missing... And who is this Imay guy?" Kaz continued to watch the news.

"I'm here with Lord Imay now. Tell us your reason for being dictator, my lord." Lisa gave the mic to Imay. In a cold deep voice he said "Well, ever since President Borg has gone missing, there has been much anarchy. Thieves, thugs, gangs, and especially pesky ninja." Kaz's eyes widened. "So I forced my position, due to good reasons. With me in control, New Ninjago City can finally have the peace it once had. And for a new military system, I have highly trained elite samurai to protect us as well." "We all appreciate your actions Lord Imay." Lisa thanked him. "Just doing what's best for Ninjago." Kaz glared at the new dictator. "Doing what's best, huh? I'll have to tell the others." Kaz rubbed his chin. "But then again it's our day off..." Kaz thought long and hard. "If the fabled green ninja were here, what would he do?" Kaz sighed. "I'll just have to tell them when the time comes.

At 8:00, the others started to wake up. Orochi quickly got ready to make breakfast. Z helped Sian get into the bathroom so he could brush his teeth, due to Sian's injury. Hikari stayed in his room, talking to Nissho. "You know you're gonna start training with us once you turn 10 right?" Hikari smiled at his sister. "EHH! Do I have to be a ninja?" Nissho crossed her arms. "Well, it really wasn't our choice. It was our destiny. When I was about 1, before The Great Sensei passed, he left us a will. For a generations to serve as protectors of Ninjago, and keep the peace." Nissho looked curious. "Who's "The Great Sensei?" She asked. Hikari rubbed his head. "I'm not entirely sure, but I think his name was Wu. He was the one who trained our parents." Hikari smiled. "Ooh!" Nissho's eyes lit up. "Once I become a ninja, people are gonna start calling me "The Great Sensei"!. Nissho boasted. Hikari laughed. "F.Y.I., you'll start your training with Danz too." "Danz?" Nissho asked. "You're both 9, but he's like a month or two older than you. So you'll train with him a month after he starts." Nissho got up. "I'mma go get ready." She walked out.

Jay, Nya, and Danz were the ones to wake up last. After everyone got settled, Orochi and Zane passed out the gourmet breakfast. Pancakes cut into fourths, syrup on the outside, butter smeared on each one, topped with strawberry slices. "You know, i'm glad Orochi was raised by Zane, now we get gourmet food all the time." Jay said to Nya. Orochi didn't know whether to smile or not. His dad died, and Seliel was on a top secret mission, so Zane was the one to raise him, since he didn't have a son. Orochi stood up while everyone dug in. "Orochi, you're cooking never cease to surprise me!" Exclaimed Kai. "Agreed, pop!" Z added. Orochi bowed his head. "Arigato, sensei." "Aren't you going to eat, Orochi?" Orochi looked up. "No, thank you, madam." Orochi hung up his apron, and washed the dishes as the others shared news with each other. Kaz was hesitant to speak at first. "Listen, guys..." Everyone turned to face him. "What's the matter, son?" Jay noticed the solemn look on Kaz's face. Sian knew what was going and nodded at him. "Earlier this morning, I was watching the news, just to get settled on what's going on in Ninjago, ya know? Then the reporter said that President Borg went missing, and some guy named "Imay" took over as dictator."

Orochi stopped washing the dishes and turned. "President Cyrus Borg is... missing?" The room had a silent moment. "When!? When did he go missing!?" Zane stood up. "Apparently it's been for some months now." Kaz replied. "It's not like Borg to just disappear like that." Said Jay. "Something could've happened. What do we do?" Jay rested his hands above each other. "We need to reassemble the team. Orochi, get your mother, Skylor, Dareth, Pixal, and Pythor on the phone!" Orochi rushed to the living room and started calling. He dialed a number. "Hey, mom. There's an emergency. Get the others here too."

"Gosh dammit! I wanted a day off, plus what am I supposed to do with a broken leg?" Sian complained already dressed in his ninja gi. "I got you, bro." Hikari did the same healing technique he did on Inugami, to Sian." Sian stood up right on both legs. "I still don't know how that works." Sian rubbed his leg." "Hey Hikari, why do you always keep your arms bandaged?" Z asked. Hikari looked at his arms. "The time will come for you to find out. I don't know myself, but dad told me to keep them on till he got back." Hikari let his arms rest at is sides. Orochi bent in front of Danz and Nissho. "You two and Inugami should stay here. Danz, i'm leaving you in charge." Danz rubbed his spiky black hair. "Don't worry, Orochi, you can count on me." "When are you guys leaving?" Nissho asked. "Just until a few of our friends show up." Orochi walked to the group of adults. "I think I have an idea of what to do." "Let's hear it." Said Kai. "I was thinking that me and my team could do some stealth observation on Imay. Maybe he has something to do with it, we'll contact you once we've found out anything. Meanwhile, you guys and the others can search the rest of Ninjago for any of his tracks." Zane placed his hand on his titanium chin.

"That might actually work out." Zane nodded. "Agreed." Said Jay. "There are some stealth gis i whipped a few days ago for the occasion." Nya pointed inside the temple. "Thank you, maiden of water." Orochi led his team inside. "Zane, the boy you raised is way too formal." Zane scratched the back of his head with an embarrassed smile on his face.

Inside the temple, Orochi opened a chest in Jay and Nya's room. Inside there were black robes with different colored side stripes to match the ninjas'. The red striped was for Z, the yellow one was for Orochi, the blue for Sian, white for Kaz, and gold for Hikari. It came with a face mask and a hood for extra concealment. The shirts were short sleeved though." Once they headed out they noticed more people had arrived. A white Anacondrai snake, a woman with pink hair and a blue highlight, a woman with red hair, and a man with jelled brown hair. Z ran up to Skylor and Kai to join them in a hug. "Mom it's been so long!" Z exclaimed. "Well someone's gotta run the noodle company." Skylor smiled.

Orochi just stared directly at Seliel. It was hard to figure out what emotions were going through him right now. "Are you really my mom?" Orochi asked her. "Yah it's sort of a long story actu-" Orochi tightly hugged her before she could finish her sentence. "Finally, able to meet my family." A tear ran down Orochi's eye. "I'm so sorry I wasn't there before." Seliel apologized. "That doesn't matter anymore! As long as you're here now, it just doesn't matter anymore." They then pulled apart. "You've really grown, huh?" Seliel asked. Orochi shrugged. "You look just like your father." Seliel smiled. "He looked, like me?" Orochi asked. "Yah, your hair is just a little longer." Seliel grinned. "Whatever happened to dad?" Seliel's smile slowly faded. "Well he... he sacrificed himself. If it weren't for him neither of us would've been alive right now." Orochi looked at his hands. "What about my scales?" "You were born with a disease that the doctors have never dealt with before. That disease kept killing your cells day by day. so the doctor's used snakes DNA to replace those cells and fight against the disease. Till then, you're as healthy as can be." Seliel smiled again.

"Pixal, it's been a while, huh?" Zane smiled and looked into her eyes. "Oh Zane, you know that no matter, where we are, we're always compatible." Zane and Pixal held their hands. "Sorry to kill the reunion, but we were called here for an emergency." Said Pythor. "Yes. President Borg has been missing for months now, and a new dictator called Imay has taken over." Orochi spoke up. "That's not a pleasant thing to hear. Do we have a plan?" Dareth asked. "Yes, allow me to explain..." After everyone was settled in on the plan they all dispersed. Orochi formed and element dragon and carried his team to New Ninjago City. When they landed, they all put on their masks and hoods, and took to the shadows. "So this is NNC, huh?" Sian stared. "The last time we've been here was to visit grandma and grandpa right?" Kaz nudged Sian. Sian nodded. "Remember guys, we're here on a stealth mission, not sightseeing." Orochi led the team into an alley.

Together they climbed up a small grocery store. "So where to, Orochi?" Z asked him. "There needs to be some clue, to find out where Imay is based." Orochi began looking around. He noticed a pair of samurai walking into a giant building. "Follow me!" Orochi began to jump on top of buildings until he made it to the Borg Industries Tower. "Isn't this where President Borg used to operate?" Hikari whispered to Orochi. "Yah, something fishy is going around here, and I don't like it. Come on." Orochi and the others sneaked into the front door. They quickly ran into an elevator before the samurai guards could notice them. When they were halfway to the top the elevator stopped. "Alert! Alert! Ninja Identified! Alert! Alert!" Red lights started blaring. "So much for stealth." Said Sian.

Suddenly spikes popped out of the elevator ceiling. "Aagh! How do we get out of here!?" Cried Sian. "Stand back." Said Z. He kicked the door down with a loud thud. The spikes began to come closer. "Come on!" Said Orochi. They all rolled out into a long hallway. "What is this place?" Asked Hikari. "The laboratory, where they research and do experiments." Answered Kaz. "Keep your voice down." Orochi whispered to the others. "They already know we're here, but we can't let them know we're on this floor." "Too late!" The voice made them jump. Two samurai were already in front of them. They weren't like the others they used to face. These ones had reinforced armor and sharper, longer blades. There was no where to go. The elevator dropped down and the samurai blocked the other end of the hallway. "Hikari, Z, Sian, get outta here. me and Kaz'll take care of these guys." Orochi ordered. The three nodded and slid down the cable holding the elevator.

Orochi pulled out his yin and yang blades. Kaz pulled out his katana. They both charged at a samurai. Their blades clashed, and sparks were flying. "These ones are different, Orochi, how're we gonna beat'em." Asked Kaz. the two samurai started laughing. "Don't worry, Kaz, i'll think of something!" Orochi called back. Orochi ran across the wall and landed behind the samurai he was facing. Kaz dashed back from the samurai he was facing. Orochi combined his yin and yang blades to form one long katana. "Let's get this party started." Said the samurai. He lunged towards Orochi. He brought down a heavy slash of his sword. Orochi blocked it with his blade. he then finally realized the sword the samurai was using. "That's the... Totsuka-no-Tsurugi!?" Orochi was surprised. "Like it?" The samurai spun it around. "I'm gonna kill you with it." The samurai brought down another slash. Orochi dodged and counterattacked by stabbing the samurai.

However, despite his efforts, the blade broke on impact. Orochi gasped. "No way!"Orochi looked at the fragments of the blade scattered on the floor. "What kind of armor is this!?" The samurai gave a hearty laugh. "This is the Susano'o armor. The scientists are manufacturing more, so each of the samurai warriors in the army could harness it." The samurai brought down another heavy slash. With nothing to guard with, Orochi lifted up his forearm to block with his scales. The slash was so heavy, Orochi's feet began to dig into the ground. Quickly he dashed backwards. The scales on his arms were cracked and bleeding.

Kaz kept dodging all of the samurai's heavy swings. He used spinjitsu to kick him back a bit. "Is that all you got, puny ninja?" The samurai gave another heavy swing, Kaz broke to the left and hurried over to Orochi. "Orochi are you okay!?" Kaz knelt beside him. "Yah just a little blood. I'll be alright though.

* * *

Hikari, Z, and Sian strolled down the main area to see if the could find any clues. "There's nothing here, let's check the assembly room." Said Hikari. Together, they sneaked past the samurai and made it to the assembly room. In there was an old man in a wheel chair typing away at a computer. "That's president Borg!" whispered Z to Sian. "They've locked him away in here doing their bidding. Let's go get him." Before Sian could get up Hikari stretched his arm in front of him. "Look!" Hikari pointed at several samurai guards surrounding the perimeter around Borg. "What do we do now?" asked Sian. "I have an idea." Hikari wrote a note on a small piece of parchment. He rolled it up, and made a small phoenix out of light. the phoenix landed on Borg's shoulder with the note. Borg read it and nodded towards the ninja hiding in the shadows.

Borg rearranged the design for the new samurai armor to fit the ninja. After five new suits came out, the samurai there noticed him. "Hey what the hell are you doing?" The samurai shoved Borg's arm. "Those aren't the right models!" The samurai pointed to the armor that just came out of the machine. "Those aren't for you." Borg smiled. "Then who for!?" Borg pointed behind him. The samurai looked up and a shuriken struck him in the face. He fell backwards. Hikari, Z, and Sian hurried to put on the new armor. "Much better." Sian flexed his arm. "Hey!" Samurai guards surrounded the three and Borg. "Borg stay behind us!" Said Z. Borg nodded. Quickly Hikari, Z, and Sian beat up all the samurai. "That was easy." Said Hikari.

Sian froze for a moment. "Sian, what is it?" Asked Z. "It's Kaz! He's in trouble!" Sian sped out the assembly room, Z followed. "President Borg, find a way out of here. That phoenix'll protect you." Hikari followed the others. They were already climbing up the cable to where they left Orochi and Kaz. Sian climbed up. He saw Kaz getting punched across the hall. Sian rushed to him. "Kaz, are you all right! Answer me Kaz! Say something!" Kaz weakly opened his eyes. "S-sian..." Kaz said. "Don't worry bro i'm right here. "T-they have the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi." Sian looked up. "Really!?" he noticed a samurai walking towards them with a long blade in his hand. He lifted it up to swing. Hikari shot a light kunai at him. "Argh! Pesky ninja!" The samurai headed over to Hikari. Hikari blasted him back with more light. He quickly picked up the Sword. He then used it to slay the other samurai. "We need to get out of here now!" said Sian. Hikari quickly healed Orochi and Kaz, and together they all made it to the assembly room. Orochi and Kaz put on their new armor. "Did you find Borg?" Orochi asked.

"Yah, he's outside waiting for us." Replied Z. "Come on let's go meet up with him." Orochi and the others rushed outside. Borg was waiting with several dead samurai around him, that the phoenix killed. Orochi ran up to him. "President Borg, you need to explain to us what happened."

* * *

"They've made it out with Borg and the Totsuka-no-Tsurugi, and Cyrus Borg." A woman said looking at a shadowy figure. "Should we pursue them, your highness?" "There is no need for that. They'll come back to the city. They'll come back here to find the rest of the weapons." The figure sipped from a glass of wine. "Yes. my lord." Thew woman bowed her head and walked out of the room.

* * *

 **Z:That was quite the episode.**

 **Sian:Was anything revealed through here?**

 **Kaz:Yah, but that's up to the readers to find out.**

 **Orochi nods.**

 **Sian: I really wanted that day off.**

 **Hikari:Prioritize, Sian, prioritize.**

 **Orochi: This has been Secrets of The Weapons.**

 **All: Domo arigatogozaimashita.**


	4. Episode 4: Secrets and Seekers

The phoenix rested on Borg's soldier. "I'll tell you, but here is not the place to talk." Borg quickly led the group away from the old Borg Industries Tower. Borg then entered a coffee shop. They took a table for six. "So you gonna tell us?" Z pressed on. "It all started 4 months ago. I had a client in my office named Imay Kurosaki. He was presenting a new idea for New Ninjago City." Borg whispered. "What was it for?" Sian asked. "Let the man talk, Sian." said Orochi. "Anyway, as I was saying, he presented a new idea for NNC. It was to produce new advanced Susanoo armor for _his_ army of samurai. See, i didn't have an army, because there was no need for violence, I didn't believe in violence. So, with that, I denied the request and sent security to take him out."

The month after, while i was filling out paperwork in my office someone suddenly busted down the door. It was Imay." The ninja all looked stern. Borg continued, "He said he had a new proposition for me. he then knocked me out and when I woke up, I had a ball and chain on my leg, and my hands were locked in metal bands. My computer was in front of me. That's when I realized where I was. The assembly room. He had several samurai guards around me. I was forced to produce more armors for samurai, or a citizen of NNC would be killed. Every 5 suits took about 10 minutes to make. So a lot of them have it now. They fed me nothing, but thick black coffee. After a month passed, he told me he took on the role of NNC's new dictator, that's when people started noticing my absence. The element masters started working for him, because the believed in his cause: to gather all legendary artifacts and control all of Ninjago. Then after that month had gone, you guys came and rescued me."

Orochi thought long and hard. "I'll send a message to the others that we found Borg." Hikari wrote a small letter and sent a phoenix to go deliver it. "Why does he need all the artifacts?" Asked Kaz. "According to my research once all artifacts are retrieved, they will draw out a map to locate the First Spinjitsu Master's God Khakkhara. Right now he knows you have most of the weapons. He plans to steal the map from you, once you've retrieved them all." Z had an angry look on his face. "Then we can't let him get the map!" "Even if he were t find it, he'd never be able to harness it. The God Khakkhara is meant for the next God of Spinjitsu." Borg explained.

"God of spinjitsu?" Orochi asked. "Yes, it's the ninja chosen to harness all the elements that any other spinjitsu master couldn't do. I used to think it was Lloyd, but then my speculations turned to Hikari, who is Lloyd's son." Hikari flipped back his hair. "So you think i'm the God of Spinjitsu?" Hikari asked. "That's only my speculation, but no matter who it is he is the only one who can carry the Khakkhara." Brog finished. "We better get back to the shrine." Orochi said to the others. "But I can't go out, and have people recognize me." Borg said quietly. "Why?" Asked Sian. "People think i've abandoned them for my own selfish reasons and they don't accept me anymore." "I'll take care of it." Hikari rubbed his hands together and hovered them in front of Borg. When the light cleared, Borg looked 20 years younger. His hair was a slick jet black, and he was able to walk again.

"Guys I won't need these anymore." Borg folded his glasses and kept them in his pocket. He left his wheel chair behind, and together all six of them walked out. It was true because no one noticed who Borg was. Behind a tall building Orochi made a dragon out of wind, and they secretly took off into the forest. Once they reached the shrine they spotted the others together waiting for was the first to speak. "We got your message. Where's my father?" The five ninja parted to make way for Borg. "Dad is that... you?" Borg opened his arms and Pixal hugged him. "Is that actually Borg?" Kai whispered to Z. "I know dad. Z was surprised at what Hikari could do." Z turned to face Skylor. "Mom are you gonna be staying?" Z asked with a desperate look on his face. "I don't know yet, Z. It just depends on how things work out."

Orochi walked over to have a talk with his mother while Sian and Kaz headed to Jay, Nya, and Danz. "Are you guys okay?" Nya asked them both. "Yah, we're fine mom." Sian replied. "Danz really missed you guys." Said Jay. Sian walked inside to get some water. Inugami rushed up to him and started licking him. "Hey boy! Missed me too, huh?" Sian smiled. Sian heard Orochi outside. "I'd like to call a meeting." Soon everyone came to the living room. Once they were all settled, Orochi began to speak. "Borg here told us the real reason Imay wants the weapons. Borg, go ahead." Borg cleared his throat. "While working under Imay, I found out some valuable information to tell you. Imay, who's real name is Yami wants to take control of all of Ninjago." After Borg finished everyone was silent. "So, if Hikari is the God of Spinjitsu, then he's the one who can hold the Khakkhara?" Jay repeated."Correct." Answered Borg.

"Then there's only one way to find out." Kai stood up. "We need to split up and find all the weapons fast." "But how? We don't know the locations for the rest." Asked Pixal. "We don't, but maybe Imay, I mean Yami, might." Replied Borg. "He should have the locations hidden away in a secret department inside my old building. "So we have to go back there?" Asked Z. "Not now, we need to train more." Replied Orochi. "Agreed, the last time we were there, things didn't go so well." Said Kaz. "Then it's settled, training starts tomorrow, we go get the locations in a week. Everyone get some rest." said Kai.

* * *

After breakfast the next morning the ninja began training. This time Kai was supervising the training for the week. "For training today we'll be doing a tournament. First match will be Z vs Kaz." Z and Kaz got up and faced each other. They shook hands. "May the best ninja win." They both said. "Fight!" Kai backed away. Z and Kaz both got into their stances. Z was the first to attack. He threw a series of punches, and Kaz blocked them all. Kaz then counterattacked with a roundhouse kick. Z dodged by backflipping away. Z then jumped in the air and brought down a punch. Kaz dashed backwards, and uppercutted Z away. Z fell on the ground. Kaz began to walk closer. Z did a back handspring to get back up. He cracked his knuckles. "Time to get serious." Z threw many more punches. Again Kaz managed to block them all, but didn't anticipate Z to do a high kick to Kaz's face.

Kaz fell backwards. Kai counted how many seconds Kaz was on the floor. "The winner of this round is Z." Z helped Kaz up and they both sat down. "Next match is Hikari vs Sian." Hikari and Sian shook hands. "May the best ninja win." They both backed up. "Fight!" Kai sat down and watched. Hikari got into his phoenix stance, while Sian got into his. Sian charged with a kick. Hikari cartwheeled and flipped away. He then counterattacked with a kick to Sian's stomach area. Sian quickly blocked. Hikari and Sian stared at each other. They both jumped into the air. Sian kicked, Hikari blocked it with one arm, and used his free arm to punch his face. Sian crashed to the ground. Hikari landed cleanly on his feet, still in his stance.

Sian was about to get up, but Hikari did a spin kick to knock him back down. "Winner of this round, Hikari! Next match Z vs Hikari!" Z and Hikari faced each other. "May the best ninja win." They both shook hands. "Fight!" Kai sat back down. Z and Hikari stared long and hard at each other. They both charged at the same time. Hikari punched Z in the face, and Z punched him back. They both kicked, but they ended up hitting each other's leg. They both then tried to punch, but ended up hitting each other's forearm. Z then used spinjitsu to kick Hikari back. Hikari did a backflip and skidded to a stop. Hikari then charged back and did a jump kick. Z blocked, but still got blasted back by force.

Then Hikari started throwing a series of punches. Z responded by blocking all of the hits. Z then attacked an opening and punched Hikari. Hikari stumbled backwards, and before recovering, Z did a sweeping low kick and knocked Hikari down. "Winner, Z! Final match, Z vs Orochi." Z and Orochi shook hands. "May the best ninja win." "Fight!" Once more Kai sat down. Orochi waited for Z to attack. Then Z charged. He threw a punch at Orochi. Orochi grabbed his arm, and swiftly spun behind him delivering a kick to his back. Z stumbled a bit, then turned around. Z charged again delivering a kick this time. Orochi used both hands to grab his leg. He spun him around and threw him against a pole to the shrine. Z was upside-down slumped at the pole.

"That was too easy for you, huh Orochi?" Asked Kai. Orochi did not reply. "How about you fight me instead?" Kai stepped onto the field. Orochi grinned. "Finally, a worthy foe." "Whenever you're ready." said Kai. Orochi charged first throwing swift punches. Kai dodged them all without breaking a sweat. Kai did a backflip, kicking Orochi's chin at the same time. "Come on, Orochi. You're better than that." Taunted Kai. Orochi disappeared and reappeared in the air, bringing down a tornado kick. Before it hit, Kai appeared behind Orochi in the air and kicked him down hard. Kai landed, and Orochi quickly got up. Scales formed around his eyes, and his irises turned yellow. In a split second he appeared in front of Kai, and kicked him back.

Kai was able to contain the kick, and keep his balance. He then got into his stance. He threw a punch at Orochi, but he reappeared behind Kai. _There's no way to block this attack._ Kai thought. When Orochi was about to kick Kai, he used airjitsu to blast Orochi back, and fly into the air. He landed a few feet away from where Orochi was crouching. Orochi sped at him with great speed. Kai stepped to the side, grabbed Orochi's hand and threw him in the air. Kai used airjutsu to fly up and throw him back down. Kai landed first in time to catch Orochi. "Had enough?" Kai asked. "Yah." Orochi's eyes turned back to normal. "That was a good sparring session guys, now get into something comfortable, you'll be running 20 laps through the forest and back carrying 10 iron weights on your back."What!?" Cried Sian. "Damn!" Said Kaz. "Really dad?" Z complained to Kai. "I love you son." Kai tussled his hair.

* * *

"Now the first one back gets to do 100 pushups, the second one back does 200 pushups, the third one back does 300 pushups, and the last two do 500 push-ups. Understood?" Explained Kai. They all nodded. "Good, now 3...2...1...NinjaGo!" They all began with light jogs. Orochi was in the lead by a few feet. Z was following behind, and then Hikari. Kaz and Sian were trying to get ahead of each other as fast as they could. Orochi had already finished his first lap. Z came in second, and Hikari cam in third. Kaz came in fourth, and Sian came in fifth.

On the way to finishing the second lap Z was at least 2 feet away from Orochi. Noting that he could get in the lead, Z upped his speed, and finally became tied with Orochi. Z smirked, but all Orochi did was glance at him. Z then began to pick up more speed, getting ahead of Orochi. Z looked back expecting to see a surprised Orochi, but instead all he could see was Kaz, Sian, and Hikari in the distance. Where did Orochi go? He turned back to face forwerd and saw Orochi several feet ahead. "What the?!" Z was so surprised he lost his focus, tripped, and dropped all of his weights.

After Z finished his 500 push-ups, Kai began to address the ninja for their next training. "This time, we will be playing capture the flag." He said walking back and forth. "Cool, what are the teams?" Asked Sian. Kai stopped walking and faced him. "There are no teams." Everyone suddenly looked serious. "This is an free for all capture the flag. The first one to capture the flag, and return it back here, is the winner. Understood?" Asked Kai. "Yes, sensei." The ninja all replied in harmony. "Good, I expect you're best work from all of you. Now go!"

The ninja all split up into separate parts of the forest, each looking for the flag. Sian was trotting along the ground slowly making sure he wasn't being followed. He heard a rustling in the trees above him. He looked up, but nothing was there. He kept on going, then finally found the flag. Before he took it, he made sure no one else was around. Then quickly, he dashed as fast as he could swiftly picking up the flag. _YES!_ He said in his head as he ran back to the direction of camp. Before he was halfway there, he was suddenly kicked to the side by a mysterious person he didn't get to see. On the ground all he could make out, was a gold gi running away with the flag.

Hikari was steadily approaching the shrine. He then heard rustling above him. He looked up, and saw Kaz leaping down. Kaz landed on him, knocking him down, and stole the flag. Z then seemed to come out of no where and stole the flag from Kaz. Noticing the other three ninja chasing after him, he was about 5 feet away from the shrine. Before he could to a step in, a hand came up from the ground, and pulled him down. All that was left was the flag. The others stopped in fear and took a couple steps back. Then quickly, Orochi zoomed out of the ground with the flag in his hand, and made it to the shrine. He dropped the flag at Kai's feet and stood there with his arms crossed, waiting for his next orders.

The other three gathered around the spot where Z got stuck in. Then two hands reached out. "It's Z!" exclaimed Hikari. Together all three of them pulled him out, and fell back as they let go. Then weakly they went to join Orochi and Kai. "Nice job Orochi. I admire your tactics." He nodded to Orochi, then glanced at the others. "You four could have done much better. Now you must do 500 one-armed push-ups." z ran up to Kai. "Seriously dad, 500!?" Z looked nervous. Kai rubbed his head. "I love you son." He said again with a smile. Z groaned and went over to join the others.

Hikari, Sian, Kaz, and Z were doing one armed handstands while doing push-ups with that same arm. After the 500 were done, they all took a break. Z took off his shirt and slumped on the couch with a bottle of water in his hand. "Damn, Z's dad doesn't need to be that harsh. Z's his son for gosh sake!" Orochi sat down to meditate. "Remember, Z, we have a serious mission ahead of us." Orochi closed his eyes. "Orochi, you're only saying that, because you didn't have to work as hard as us. Hiding underground and crap. Who does that!?" Sian complained. "Resourceful people. Now do me a favor and shut up, meditation requires focus." Orochi replied. Kaz took a can of soda and sat next to Hikari. "Soda bro, really?" Hikari asked. "We need to stay fit for our mission." "One can wouldn't hurt." Said Kaz.

Z walked off to his parents' room, where Skylor sat looking into a photo album. Z stood in the doorway for a while before she noticed. "Oh! Hey honey!" She turned to face the album again. "Just looking at some memories from a few years ago." Z scratched the back of his head. "Umm, can Z take a look?" Skylor made room for him. Z walked and sat next to her. "This is a photo of when you were born." Skylor showed it to Z. In the photo was Kai, and Skylor holding a small red haired baby. Next to them was a five years old Orochi, next to Jay and Nya. Zane was standing in the back. Next to that picture, was another one of Z at the beach, five years old with Kaz and Sian. They were all swimming, except for a 10 year old Orochi who was monitoring them from shore.

Below that was a picture of Lloyd and his wife holding a baby Hikari. Next to them was Kaz, Sian, Z, all 6 years old, with Orochi being 11. Kai, Skylor, Jay, and Nya again were there. "Ahh, nice memories, huh?" Skylor said admiring the photos. "Yah," replied Z. Skylor then shut the book, and turned to face Z. She had a serious face on. "Mom, what is it?" Z asked, also concerned. "There's something I need to tell, and it's extremely serious. Okay?" Skylor said looking him in the eyes. "Course, ma." Z returned the stare. "When you were born, your father gave you your powers of fire." said Skylor. "What do you mean mom?" Asked Z. "When you were born, like me and your grandfather, you were born with the ability to absorb people's elements. That's how you became the master of fire." Skylor explained.

Z looked so confused. "I don't.. get it..." Z said weakly. "You have the ability to steal people's elements. Which is much more than Hikari or Lloyd can do." Skylor said simply. "I get it now. So, I can control more than one element?" Z asked. "Basically yah." Skylor said putting away the photo album. "Well thanks for the info, mom." Z walked out. "Love you sweety." Skylor called. "Love you too ma." Z responded. Z joined the others in the living room again. "Z, just in time." said Hikari. Z sat down next to Kaz. "In time for what?" He asked. "We're planning Nissho's birthday." Hikari whispered. "What about Danz, his is in a week. Nissho's is in like two months after that." Z asked.

"His family can deal with that." Hikari replied. "Anyway," Hikari cleared his throat. "I was thinking of gold and green balloons, cuz those are her favorite colors. Who's with me?" "Enough, what we should be discussing is how to get the map from Yami." Orochi said with his usual stern voice. Hikari sat back with his arms crossed. "It should be something simple though, not too elaborate." Said Kaz. "Maybe a business proposal?" Sian suggested. "Yah!" Z agreed. "Kaz and Sian could go in disguises to distract Yami, while we go steal the map." Orochi nodded with his hand on his chin. "But first, they'll need a makeover." "Godammit, Orochi. I thought you were the serious one." Sian complained. "It's for our mission, not our amusement."

* * *

 **Z rubs his hair.**

 **Z: It's getting serious now.**

 **Sian: We have to infiltrate Yami's tower and steal the map.**

 **Kaz: I'm the one who needs a haircut.**

 **Hikari: It shouldn't be too hard though.**

 **Orochi: Why is that?**

 **Hikari: I dunno, I have a feeling my father might show up.**

 **Z: As much as Z would like that to happen, we have to continue training.**

 **Sian walked up to Hikari.**

 **Sian: It's not like any other mission, plus there are only two more left. The Gunbai fan, and the Monkey Wand.**

 **Orochi: Anyway, this has been Secrets of the Weapons and**

 **All: Domo arigatogozaimashita.**


	5. Episode 5: Mission's A Go

The next day, everyone woke up early. They were going to start the mission that day. Kaz and Jay walked into the bathroom for Kaz to get his haircut. Jay trimmed off the back of Kaz's hair and put jell on his bangs so they stuck up over his hairline. After Kaz got his haircut, he exited the bathroom. Kaz and Sian both put on suits. Sian wore a blue suit, dark blue tie, glasses, and neatly combed hair. Kaz wore only a white suit and black tie.

When they walked outside, Orochi, Z, and Hikari were waiting in their stealth GIs. "Mission is a go, guys." Said Orochi as he pulled on his hood. Kaz and Sian took a car, while Orochi and Z were on Orochi's wind dragon and Hikari on his light phoenix. They flew low near the car, so they could talk to Kaz and Sian. "Remember, Sian your name is 'Paul Wilson', and Kaz you're his partner 'William West', got it?" Orochi clarified. Sian and Kaz nodded as they entered New Ninjago City.

Orochi, Z, and Hikari quickly dived into the backseat of Sian and Kaz's car as they parked in front of the old Borg Industries Tower. As they entered the samurai guards there blocked their way with two giant spears. While that was happening, the other three slipped through the shadows, past the guards. "Who are you!?" One of the samurai yelled. Sian cleared his throat and pushed back his glasses. "I am Paul Wilson, and this is my partner William West. We are representatives of the NAA. 'Ninjago's Armory Association'. We have an appointment with Lord Imay."

The two samurai slowly examined Sian and Kaz. "Let me see the case." Sian handed the case to the bigger samurai warrior. "Hmm." he said as he studied the inside. "They're good, let 'em in." The two samurai parted and Sian and Kaz walked through. As they entered the elevator, Orochi, Z, and Hikari snuck in behind them. "All right guys, good luck." Orochi said to Sian and Kaz. "Good luck to you too, friends." Kaz and Orochi nodded at each other.

When the elevator stopped Orochi kicked off the lid to the emergency exit of the elevator. Together, Z and Hikari followed Orochi up. Sian and Kaz exited the elevator. Kaz examined the hallway. A woman was waiting there for them. She had a back suit and skirt, with her hair held by a pin. She appeared to be the same age as Orochi. "Hello, my name is Mira, and I'll be escorting you to Lord Imay's office." She turned and gestured for the two boys to follow her.

As they rounded a corner, Mira pointed inside a door for Sian and Kaz to enter. They both walked in and saw Yami sitting there with a phone to his ear. As he saw Sian and Kaz walk in, he said "I'll call you back." and hung up his phone. He folded his hands and let them rest on his desk. "Welcome, Mr. Wilson, and Mr. West. You're here for the proposal right?" Yami asked them. "Yes, sir, we have come to propose to you for a new weapon." Sian laid the case on Yami's desk and opened it.

* * *

Meanwhile, Orochi, Z, and Hikari were climbing up the cable to the next floor. "We need to be fast guys, so we can get out of here safely." Whispered Orochi. Hikari and Z nodded. Once they found the floor they were seeking they hopped into it. "Which room has the map?" Hikari asked. "Stick to the shadows, and follow me." Orochi lead the team against the shadows, and together they snuck past patrolling samurai warriors. They then reached a room that said "Employees only."

"Is this it?" Z asked. "There's only one way to find out." Orochi and the others quickly sneaked in. There was a stairway descending deeper into the ground. Once they neared the end, they noticed a faint light coming from a door. "Stay low." Orochi whispered. Together they advanced towards the door. Orochi slightly opened it. There were several samurai there. At the end of the hallway on a small table, appeared to be the map. Orochi turned back to face the others. "I think that's the samurai meeting room. There are several in there, but the map is there too." "How are we going to get the map without being caught?" Hikari asked. "Someone's coming, I have an idea." Orochi replied.

The three ninja hid at the side of the doors waiting for the samurai to exit. Once he exited, Orochi knocked him out, and stripped him of his armor. "You guys cling on to my back, and slip away once we're in, got it?" Z and Hikari nodded, and clung to the back of his massive armor. He fixed his helmet and walked in. No one seemed to care. Z and Hikari rolled into the shadows, and ducked under the table. "There's the map." Z whispered to Hikari. Z rolled under another table trying to get closer to the map. A samurai warrior stepped up to Orochi. "I've never seen you around here before!" he exclaimed. All the other samurai turned their heads. "Oh no." Whispered Hikari.

"Don't worry about Orochi, he's smart, he'll find a way. Come on, let's get the map." Hikari and Z crawled to the table where the map was. they quickly swiped it. Z tucked it into his back pouch. Z and Hikari slipped back under the table nearest to the door. "You gonna answer my question?" The samurai stepped closer to Orochi. "I'm a new recruit." Orochi said quickly. "We got no message of any new recruits!" Said a different samurai. "He's a spy!" Yelled another. All the samurai drew their swords. Orochi tilted his head towards the door, to send Hikari and Z an escape message. Orochi ran towards a samurai and flipped over him by grasping his shoulders and leaping to the back of the room. All of the samurai charged. "Come on." Whispered Z to Hikari. They both slipped through the door.

Z pulled out his walky-talky. "Finish up, we've got the scroll." Z and Hikari ran up the stairs.

* * *

After getting the message, Kaz nodded to Sian. Kaz glanced at Sian, and returned the nod. "Excuse me." Kaz said to Imay as he pretended to answer a phone call. He walked out in front of the room. "Yes, this is me. How are you, sweetie? An emergency? What happened?" Yami's eyes widened when he heard that. "Oh my god!" Kaz exclaimed. Kaz hurried into the room as if there was an emergency. "What happened ?" Yami asked urgently. "My wife's been in a car accident. I'm extremely sorry, sir, but I need to hurry to the hospital." Kaz explained as if something was actually wrong. "Don't worry, you can go." Yami waved his hand to dismiss them. Sian packed up the papers and together they both made an exit.

In the elevator, Kaz and Sian removed their suits. They had their stealth suits under. They out on their masks and hoods. They slipped passed the samurai that guarded the entrance. Z, Hikari, and Orochi were waiting outside. "Let's go!" Orochi said without a moment to waste. Orochi and Z took off in their dragon, Hikari took off on his phoenix, and Sian and Kaz, sped away in their car. Once they reached the shrine, they ran inside where their parents were waiting. Z slapped down the map on the table. "Got it!" All the adults smiled and looked at the map.

"All right, we just need the Gunbai Fan, and the Amenonuhoko." Said Kai pointing to the locations. "We got this!" Kaz said cracking his knuckles. "We got someone to help you on your mission." Called Pixal from down the hall. She stepped back and Zane walked out with someone. It was a nindroid. He had silver hair, a green and blue eye, and a pattern of dots around his face. He was made completely of the same material as Pixal. Everyone stared, it was complete silence. "Sup." Was all the nindroid said. Z, Hikari, Sian, and Kaz rushed to him. "Cool!" said Sian as he lifted up the nindroid's hand and examined it. "What did you use to power him?" Kaz asked. "Pixal and I gave up half of our power source to activate him." Zane explained. "So what's your name, bro?" Z asked.

The nindroid stared at the ceiling with his hands on his hips. "I think it's something like 'Artificial Life-form Encrypted X-ternally'." The nindroid explained. "His name is Alex." Said Pixal as he laid a hand on his shoulder. "He'll be joining your team as the ninja of ice." Explained Kai. "He's already informed of everything that's going on. He also knows spinjitsu and airjitsu." "Dad that's bogus, we don't even know that stuff yet." Said Z. Kai shrugged. "Now, on more important matters, we need to get the Gunbai Fan." Said Nya. "Right, when should we start?" Orochi asked. "We could start today if you guys aren't tired. "We're not tired at all!" Said Hikari. "Are you sure?" Asked Jay. "Of course, plus we get to test out Alex too!" Hikari added.

"He does have a point." Kai said to Jay. "Take the map, and make sure you come back safely." Kai handed the map to Orochi. "Yes, sensei." Orochi bowed. "Come on team." The others followed Orochi outside. Alex put on his new ninja gi. "Let's go." said Orochi. The others nodded. Orochi, Z, and Kaz rode on Orochi's dragon while Hikari, Alex, and Sian rode on the phoenix. "Where to Orochi?" called Hikari. "The Gunbai Fan is underground." Orochi replied. "We should stop here." All six of them landed on their feet. "According to the map, the Gunbai Fan is under the Forbidden Tree." Said Orochi looking around. "You mean that ultra super scary one right there." Sian pointed to a wide withered tree with no leaves, and a giant hole in the center, resembling a mouth.

They all gathered around it. "How do we get under?" Kaz asked Orochi. "I got this." Hikari stepped put. He held his hands forward and shot a beam of light at the ground. They all jumped in. "This is a cave." Said Hikari as he skimmed his hand along the wall. "So how do we know where the fan is?" Asked Sian. "allow me, guys." Alex stepped forward and scanned the cave with his eyes. "Follow me." He gestured for them to follow him down the path. At the end of the path was a ledge. In front of them the Gunbai Fan was hanging off a chain connected to the sealing. Below them was lava. There was a stone path that lead to the Gunbai Fan. "I'll jump to grab it and land on a stone." Z volunteered. "Let Orochi or Alex do it, they both know airjitsu." said Kaz. "There's a problem with that plan, i'm afraid." Alex pointed below. Samurai were walking along the path to the Gunbai Fan.

"How are we supposed to get it now?" Sian asked Orochi. "I'm not sure yet, but look. They have the Amenonuhoko with them. So if we win, we walk out with the last two artifacts." Orochi answered. "We can't fight them though, it's too risky with all the lava." Z said to Orochi. "I got you." Alex jumped down. "Ninja!" Yelled one of the warriors. "What is he doing!?" Exclaimed Orochi. Alex shot a beam of ice at all the samurai warriors. They were all frozen. He grabbed the Amenonuhoko, and used airjitsu to get the dangling fan. He then used airjitsu to fly back up and join the others. "Yah! Go Alex!" Cheered Sian. "Great job, man!" Kaz patted Alex on the back. "Thanks, but there's no time to celebrate, the ice won't hold them for long." Said Alex. Below the ice that was imprisoning the samurai began to crack. "Come on!" Orochi lead the others to the hole they entered. Alex and Orochi used airjitsu to carry Z, Kaz, Sian, and Hikari back up.

"Yes we've made it!" Said Hikari. "Not quite." Said Z. Surrounding them were dozens of samurai warriors. "Oh no." Sian mumbled. Orochi took the Gunbai Fan from Alex, who only had the Amenonuhoko with him. "Let's see what these weapons can do. Orochi swung the Gunbai Fan. A giant blast of wind scattered a path through the mass of samurai. The ninja quickly ran through it. As they ran the samurai were advancing on them. Alex stopped and rammed the spear into the ground. The ground began to shake and all the samurai fell in a giant sink hole along with some trees. When Alex removed it, The sink hole shut back to form a new plains area. Orochi, and Hikari rode back with the others to the shrine.

Kai was standing in the training area watching Danz go through the course. He looked over his shoulder, and saw the ninja there. "Oh wow, what a quick trip, huh?" Kai smiled as he saw Orochi with the Gunbai Fan. Alex then gave him the Amenonuhoko. "The Amenonuhoko, but how?" Kai was surprised. "When we went to retrieve the fan, there were samurai there also trying to get the fan. They were foolish enough to bring the spear with them. We defeated them and took the spear, easy as pi." Explained Alex. "Maybe they finished collecting the spear, and went on to get the fan." Orochi suggested. "Either way, we have all the weapons now, time to find out the location to the Spinjitsu-no-kami's khakkhara." They all went inside the temple to join the others.

* * *

 **Sian: What a tiresome episode.**

 **Kaz: Agreed.**

 **Z: Hey, at least we have all the artifacts now.**

 **Orochi: And a new teammate.**

 **Alex: So who do you think the god of spinjitsu is?**

 **Hikari: Borg said it might be me, but i'm not entirely sure about that yet.**

 **Alex: We'll find out soon.**

 **Kaz: Hopefully.**

 **Orochi: Well this has been Secrets of the Weapons, and...**

 **All:** **Domo arigatogozaimashita!**


	6. Episode 6: The God of Spinjitsu

As Kai brought in the remaining weapons everyone looked delighted. "How did they get both of them already?" Jay asked. "We'll explain that later,uncle. Z wants to find the Khakkhara." Z replied. "Orochi, go get all the weapons." Kai said to Orochi. Orochi nodded and walked down the hall. "So, who do you think the god will be?" Nya asked Kai. "One things for sure, it isn't us." Kai shook his head. "it's either or Orochi, Kaz, Z, Sian, Hikari, or Alex. I'm not sure who yet though. If sensei Wu were here, he would've known." Orochi came back with the weapons. Borg stood up. Now we have to align them in a certain way, and the location should appear." Borg explained.

Borg turned to face Pixal. "Do you still have the copy of the scroll I implanted in your memory, when I recreated you?" he asked. "I'll find it, it should be here somewhere..." Pixal replied. Kaz walked to Sian. "Who do you think the god is?" Kaz asked. "It's obviously me. I have all the deeming qualities." Sian boasted. "Right." Kaz rubbed his eyes. "I have my bets on Orochi or Hikari." Z said. "Orochi is extremely powerful, and Hikari is the master of light. It's either one of them." "But Borg said, they have to control all elements." Kaz reminded him. Z suddenly remembered what his mother had told him not so long ago. About him being able to absorb any element and control it. _Could I be the god?_ Z asked himself. "Found it!" Pixal exclaimed. Everyone in the room turned their heads. Pixal walked to the group of weapons. She put the Yata Mirror in the center and aligned the other weapons on the perimeter of the plate.

Everyone walked closer. Nissho, Danz, and Inugami stayed back. The plate began to shine. Then it showed a location on it. "Of course, it would be on the Yata Mirror!" Jay pointed out. "Pff, like you knew that, dad." Sian mocked him. "Hmph!" Jay replied with a glare to Sian. Sian glared back. Nya nudged Jay's shoulder. Jay looked at her. She had a serious look on her face. Jay sighed. "Anyway, it looks like the Khakkara is in the first spinjitsu master's tomb, like his staff was." Said Zane. "If we get there, we'd be able to get the Khakkara and stop Yami!" Kai grinned at the others. "We depart tomorrow, everyone get some rest."

That night the ninja could barely sleep. Alex was the only one asleep. Sian kept punching his pillow for practice, Z kept doing push-ups with one arm, Orochi kept meditating, and Kaz lifting 45 pound weights. In Hikari's room, both Hikari and Nissho were practicing making new animals with light. All Hikari could do was make a phoenix. "Come on Nissho! We can't stop now if we want to get the Khakkara!" Said Hikari. Nissho nodded and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She lifted her hands up and Hikari put his hands up. A big ball of light began to form. The light phoenix on his shoulder stood watching. The ball of light transformed into a small tiger in Nissho's lap. "Yay! A kitty!" Nissho hugged the tiger. Hikari had an angry look on his face. "Nissho! That's supposed to be bigger!" Nissho stuck out her tongue and played with the small tiger. "I'll do it myself then!" Hikari turned around and formed a ball of light.

In the other room, Kaz and Z began doing taijutsu. "Come on Kaz, is that all you got?" Z teased. Kaz kept throwing punches, but Z easily blocked them all. Sian was swinging around his kamas. "Just need to master these like the flow of water." Orochi continued to meditate, but this time he was balancing several bricks on his head. Kaz and Z continued to spar. Kai walked into their room. He saw what everyone was doing. "You all seriously need some sleep, getting the Khakkhara won't be an easy task." They all stopped and went to bed, however Orochi continued to meditate. Kai glanced at him and sighed. He turned off the lights and walked out.

That morning they all woke up at the same time. They rushed to get ready and put their ninja suits on. Kaz and Sian were sparring outside as hard as they could, almost evenly matched. The adults, including Orochi, were discussing a plan on how to get the khakkhara. "Pixal go get the Yata mirror, we'll depart soon." Said Zane. Pixal nodded and went inside. "We've been to the tomb before. So getting the Khakkhara shouldn't be too hard. The only thing that might be difficult is finding it's location. There weren't any secret passages when we went there." Kai scratched his chin. "Remember the fake staff was in the room where the floor disappeared. Maybe there might be more to it." Jay suggested. "That could be an idea. We need to divide into teams first. Orochi you can take the boys with you, the rest of us will see if there's anything to the fake staff. Orochi nodded and went to assemble his team.

Pixal came running out of the temple as fast as she could. "The Yata Mirror is gone!" She exclaimed. Everyone turned to face her. "What do you mean its gone!? Did someone steal it!?" Jay asked frantically. "That shouldn't be possible! No one knows the location of the shrine! Unless someone's been watching us!" Said Nya. "How are we supposed to find it now?" Kai asked. "I have a copy of it in my data mainframe, I could guide us there." Alex stepped out. "Phew! Good thinking there son, I don't why I didn't do the same." Zane said. "Borg, you stay here with the ladies, Nissho, Danz, and Inugami." Kai turned to face the others. "Are we ready to go?" He asked. Everyone nodded. "Alright, let's go!" All the ninja made their own dragons, Orochi did the same, and the others rode on Hikari's phoenix.

"So Alex, you're up. Where's the tomb?" Z asked. Alex pointed in the distance. "Just keep going that way, and we'll be there."

* * *

The ninja landed in front of the giant mountain. All the ninja stared up. "It's been like 21 years since we've been here." Jay pointed out. "This'll be my first time here." Said Nya. "All right, Orochi remember the plan?" Kai asked. Orochi nodded. The ninja all ran inside to the entrance. "Looks like we're not the first ones here." Zane pointed at the samurai entering through the entrance to the room. They quickly followed. "Orochi, you and your team go down, we'll go for the staff." Said Kai. Orochi nodded and led his team down. They fell through the floor and began to slide along the icy ground. They all landed in a pile, except for Orochi who landed cleanly on his feet. "Whoa!" Sian said staring around.

"Is this like a maze?" Z put his hand on a wall of ice. He noticed his reflection looked different. "Hey." He said. The others gathered around him. "My reflection looks different." Z squinted his eyes at his reflection. "These are our future selves projected onto the ice." Orochi explained. Sian walked up to a wall. "Heheh, spoiler alert!" Sian stared at the wall. "Orochi, are you sure, cuz I can't see mine." Sian turned to face Orochi. Orochi walked over to him. "That's not right. Are you sure?" Orochi was able to see his reflection. He had a short beard and shorter hair. His face had light wrinkles. "I can't see crap." Sian pressed his face against the ice. Z walked over to him. "Z can see his reflection perfectly." Z looked into the ice. He had longer spikier hair, and a mustache. "Ooh, nice." He felt his face. Kaz was the only one who didn't move. He was awestruck by what he saw in his reflection.

"Are you okay, Kaz?" Orochi asked. Kaz did not reply. "Kaz?" Orochi called again. "Huh, what? yah, i'm fine." Kaz turned to face Orochi. "What did you see?" He asked. "Oh, you know. Just my future self." Kaz walked over to Hikari to avoid further questioning. "What do you see, Hikari?" Hikari stared at his reflection with his arms crossed. "I look like my dad." Hikari smiled. "Did I seriously cut my hair, though?" Hikari stared at it longer. "Ehh. I look exactly the same." Alex shrugged. "Cuz you're a nindroid, man." Sian explained. "Anyway guys, we should see if we can find the Khakkhara. First we need to get out of this maze." Orochi lead the team down a path. They spotted a hole in the ground. "Look!" Orochi gestured for his team to look down. At least an army of samurai were advancing toward a glowing black staff on an extremely high pedestal.

"The Khakkhara is down there!" Z exclaimed. "So are a hundred samurai warriors." Sian replied. "We can take 'em." Alex reassured Sian. "Come on team, remember your training." Orochi was the first to hop down. "Alex, Sian, you two and I will fend off the samurai. Z, Kaz, Hikari, you guys go for the Khakkhara." They all nodded and parted ways. Z, Hikari, and Kaz, scaled the pedestal. "NINJA!" A samurai yelled. The samurai all charged for the three ninja. Orochi, Alex, and Sian jumped in front of them. They all stopped. "You are to not go anywhere near the Khakkhara!" Orochi drew his blade.

The other two mimicked the action. "Charge!" Yelled the general. "If we don't go through this, it's been an honor to fight as brothers." Orochi smiled at them. "I second that." Sian replied. Alex nodded, even though he was born a day ago. The ninja charged. Orochi used spinjitsu to blast a lot away, but there were still several more left. Sian deflected many swords with his kamas. Alex blasted a beam of ice at a row of samurai. He then did spinjitsu to shatter the frozen samurai. "We're outnumbered. What do we do?" Sian called as he dodged a samurai's blade. "Just stand strong! We'll make it!" Orochi summoned a wind dragon to sweep away many samurai, but more were to come. "Yami was really prepared for this mission, huh?" called Alex as he kicked away five samurai.

Suddenly Kai, Jay, Zane, and Nya jumped down. They shot each of their elements at the samurai. "We got back up!" Sian called! Jay fought his way to join Sian in combat. "Sian, where's Kaz?" Jay asked as he fought away many samurai. "He's climbing the pedestal to get the Khakkhara with Z and Hikari." Sian replied as he blocked swords with his kamas. "Listen Sian. If we don't make it out of this, I want you to know i'm sorry." said Jay as he kicked a samurai onto a group of others. Sian didn't reply. "Listen i'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you were born, graduated high school, or when you turned 16. I was selfish to go on my own lousy adventures instead of being there with you and the others." Jay said as he shot a stream of lightning at many samurai. "Dad, you missed the most important parts of my life!" Sian wiped tears from his eyes.

Jay grabbed the swords aimed at Sian and threw them away, making the samurai flee. "I'm, i'm just sorry, Sian. Please forgive me." Jay made a force field of lightning around him and Sian. Sian stood there for a while and grinned. He nodded and they both fist bumped each other. "Let's do this thing." said Jay pulling out his nun-chucks. Jay pushed the force field out as a surge of electricity and blasted back the samurai that were near them. Sian used spinjitsu to clear the way of samurai in front of him. "You're a really good fighter, son." Jay complemented."Learned a lot while you were gone." Sian shrugged.

The ninja climbing the pedestal just made it to the top. When they climbed on top of it, they saw a dark shadowy figure holding the Khakkhara. It was Yami. "You fools are too late. The Khakkhara is mine." Z charged, but Yami punched him down. He fell off the pedestal. "Aaaaaaagh!" Said Z as he fell to his pending death. Orochi noticed him in time, and used airjitsu to catch him. He grabbed Z's legs and threw him back with all the strength he could muster. Orochi landed on top of a samurai and kicked him away. Z landed right next to Hikari. Hikari charged next. Yami dodged. Hikari skidded to a stop, almost to the edge of the pedestal. "Phew!" He turned and saw Yami looming over him. He kicked him off the edge. Everyone noticed him falling, but no one could do anything due to them having their hands full. _Guess this is it then._ Hikari thought to himself. He closed his eyes. _Good bye, world._ _We shared good memories._ I tear ran down Hikari's eyes.

All the ninja watched with horror on their faces. Then suddenly a giant green dragon appeared as if out of nowhere and Hikari landed on it. He wiped the tears off his eyes and looked up. There was a blonde man holding his hand out on top of the dragon. "Dad?" Hikari asked. Lloyd smiled and pulled Hikari up. "Looks like you guys are in a pinch. Good thing I came in time." The dragon landed. All the ninjas down with the samurai jumped on its back. The towering dragon then shot a large beam of green light at the mass of samurai. When it cleared they all laid dead. The dragon disappeared. Yami jumped off the pedestal and landed cleanly on his feet. "The green ninja. Long time no see." "Yami." Lloyd glared at him.

Kaz and Z slid down the pedestal as quick as they could and landed next to the ninjas. "It's time to end this." The ninja all got their guard up except Lloyd. Yami stomped the Khakkhara on the ground. Nothing happened. He did it again. "What? What's going on." He kept stomping it on the ground. "Only the god can use the Khakkhara." Lloyd said. Yami threw the Khakkhara on the ground. "I don't need the Khakkhara." Yami took some steps back. He clapped his hands together and a huge whirlwind of darkness blasted the ninja. Quickly before it hit, Lloyd lifted his hand up and a force field protected them from the blast. Lloyd turned the force field into a ball of green flame. "It's over." He shot a giant beam of green fire at Yami. "Nooooooooooo!" He screamed as he burned in the fire. His voice faded away. When the fire cleared, Yami was on the floor with small green flames on his body still burning.

They all walked up to a seemingly dead Yami. "We did it!" Sian cried. They all cheered. "Thanks Lloyd. You showed up just in time. It's been a while." Kai put a hand on Lloyd's shoulder. Hikari ran to hug Lloyd next. "Dad, i missed you! Nissho did too!" Tears welled up in his eyes. "Well i'm here now." Lloyd ruffled his son's hair. "This calls for a celebration!" Yelled Jay. "Yah, let's throw a par-" Sian's words were cut off. Everyone stared in horror as they saw a spear of darkness go through his chests. "Hahaha." Yami laughed menacingly. "NO!" Kaz ran to Sian, he picked up the Khakkhara and slammed it hard in front of Yami. A giant tornado formed and blasted Yami into the ceiling. Yami fell down with a pile of ice on top of him. Kaz quickly ran to Sian. He laid limp on the floor. The other ninja joined him. "Say something, bro." Kaz knew he was still alive since he had the twin telepathy.

Sian coughed up blood. "K-Kaz." Sian managed to say in a whisper. "Don't die out on me bro, i'm right here." Kaz said with tears in his eyes. "I'm not d-dying." Sian managed to say again. He coughed and smiled. "I'm becoming a legend..." His voice trailed off as he finished the sentence. Kaz's telepathy suddenly disappeared. He shook Sian's body. "Sian!" No reply. "Sian, say something." Kaz gave Sian's body another firm shake. "Sian!" Jay rested a hand on Kaz's shoulder. "He's in a better place now." Jay managed not to cry. He laid down Sian's body and hung his head. He knelt down beside him. "Sian!" Nya cried and rushed to Jay's side. She began to cry in Jay's chest. Jay comforted her. She continued to sob.

The rest of the ninja gathered around Sian. "A moment of silence, for his sacrifice." Lloyd said. After that, they buried Sian's body next to the first spinjitsu master. Lloyd turned to face the others. "Sian's sacrifice did not go in vain." everyone looked up. "He helped us get the Khakkhara, we should honor him by celebrating our victory and his sacrifice. The ninja all nodded except Kaz. He remained silent. He sat in front of the stream near the burial. He stared at his reflection. He saw the same face he saw at the wall of ice. He had silver hair, gold eyes, and black dots around his eyes. He was wearing a different robe. Orochi and his team went to join Kaz. "I guess you're the god, Kaz." Orochi put a hand on Kaz's shoulder. "Yeah..." Kaz replied quietly. "Don't be so down." Z gave Kaz a nudge. "It's time to party bro!" Kaz stood up.

"We ready to leave?" Lloyd asked. Everyone nodded. "I'll hang out here a bit, with Sian." Kaz answered. "Take your time." Jay nodded to Kaz. They all exited the cave. Kaz sat by Sian's grave. "You were always a great twin brother," He began. "Even if we fought, and never got along with each other, we still had a relationship to value." Kaz held back his tears. "You may not be here now, but I know you are in spirit." Kaz stood up. "I love you bro." He stomped his Khakkhara on the ground. A tornado formed around him, and he disappeared from the tomb, and reappeared outside with the others. "Cool power, Kaz." Z nodded. "Let's go." Lloyd and all the others rode on his massive dragon.

As they neared the forest, Kaz stared at his Khakkhara. "I want to try something." Kaz stood up. The others faced him. He jumped off the dragon. "Kaz!" Nya called. "I'm alright, mom." He responded. The others peeked down and saw Kaz flying. "Man, being a god must be awesome." Said Alex full of envy. When the landed everyone rushed out to greet them. "You're all okay!" Exclaimed Borg. He looked at the group and noticed someone was missing. "Where's Sian." He asked. "He became a legend." Kaz walked by him with the Khakkhara in his hand and went inside the temple. Everyone remained silent. Even Inugami began to whimper over the loss of Sian.

That night they all had a party to celebrate their victory. They were dancing, eating, drinking, and having fun. Kaz just stood in the doorway of the living room. He was just watching them. It was hard to read the expression on his face right now. Nya headed over to him. "What's wrong, hon?" Nya asked. "You should be happy and celebrating." "I know, but I wanted to celebrate with Sian." Kaz replied. "I know how you feel, Kaz. We all still wish Sian was here, but he sacrificed himself. If it weren't for his contribution, you may never have become a god. Just be happy okay sweetie?" Nya kissed him on the forehead and walked away. Kaz just stood there thinking. He walked to join his friends. "Have a smoothie, Kaz." Hikari gave Kaz a smoothie. "It's coconut and mango." Kaz took a sip and liked it. Even though that was all he had that night, he still enjoyed himself.

* * *

 **Orochi: What an eventful episode.**

 **Z nods.**

 **Hikari: The party was awesome.**

 **Alex: It's a shame Sian couldn't be here.**

 **Kaz:...**

 **Orochi puts a hand on Kaz's shoulder**

 **Orochi: We all miss him**

 **Z:Well this is the end of the first season**

 **Alex:Stay tuned for more and**

 **All: Domo arigatogozaimashita**


End file.
